


RFRS: The Puppet Senator

by SWAG_77



Series: RFRS Army of the Born Sith'ari [2]
Category: Galactic Empire - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Yuuzhan Vong - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 23:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13041678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWAG_77/pseuds/SWAG_77
Summary: Global Plot:  The Sith's humanoid supremacist oppression is one of the justifications to cleanse the known galaxy by the Yuuzhan Vong Empire.





	1. Inauguration

**Author's Note:**

> First written April, 2010. Upgraded to fit the new Star Wars timeline
> 
> Subplot: Yemaja Lah is the daughter of a Yuuzhan Vong Commander, Zhat Lah of the Domain Lah and a shaped Human padawan, Auset Lah. The Yuuzhan Vong Elites initially decided to try to integrate into galaxy than invade it. It would take time for invasion since their weapons were organic in nature called biots, and would have to be grown which at the time, took several years.
> 
> Participation in the political process that oversees the trade routes along the Gervano Loop and others as needed, such as the Corellian, Hydian and Perlemian routes is their main goal.
> 
> Moreover, the plan was to create a specialized “Club” in the Coruscanti Pleasure Dome for Senator Yemaja. This club would be a living building that patrons enter unknowningly for genetic curation and biological experiments, if needed. Senator Yemaja is to communicate with interested individuals that were away from Imperial spies with her benefactors. The Yuuzhan Vong could "launder" the credits and gain critical information from the biots at the club without the Imperials ever detecting it.
> 
> Lastly, Executor Nom Anor conferred with Emperor Sheev Palpatine (Darth Sidious) that deep space probedroids in the Unknown Regions to be removed due to respect for the “True Way Faith Religion”. But Emperor reneged before Yemaja's election victory by a landslide and her representation the planet Haruun Kal in the Galactic Imperial Senate. There were suspicions of election-tampering, but the Emperor definitely did not want to open an investigation or the true nature of his plan lest the Death Star build would be discovered too soon! He decided to openly welcome Senator Yemaja Lah to the Galactic Imperial Senate as a public display of approval, but a private meeting of secret diplomacy, treaties and concessions. What will happen?
> 
> With exquisite grandeur like a parade, Senator Yemaja Lah triumphantly flies into Coruscant with great fanfare of a goddess. Her ships are uniquely painted with gleaming white and rose gold, dropping iridescent flowers resembling snowflakes that melt upon landing, many odd space-faring flying creatures, gleaming white arrive with her—NO DROIDS due to the True Way Faith Religion’s belief that droids are unnatural, inorganic and therefore, polluted and destroy the environment – thus, they are unclean and blasphemous…
> 
> Upon landing on the unlive metal platform, a specialized role millworm role of grass is laid down, with the attendants who oddly resemble tree-people, throw more permeate iridescent snowflake flowers onto the grass. Her ooglith masquered guards (Praetorite Vong) exit first without their Vonduun skerr kyrrics but tunics. Then she exits from upon a pedestal of a golden tree encased with a translucent type egg that that snakes its way to the end of the grass. She is dressed in what is called a silk-glistaweb, goldbug iridescent pearls, along with a pearl-diamond-gold crown. There are hints of azure-cerulean blue meshed in this child who is the Senator from Haruun Kal. Her hair has strands of gold throughout it. Behind her are her parents, her Uncle Tsavong Lah and Executor Nom Anor . Most Yuuzhan Vong wear Ooglith masquers or are are hidden in their armor. Each are in their caste colors: green for warriors, red for priests, blue for shapers, gold for intendents, and light gray for slaves. More warriors appear from out of nowhere, as there are dancers in the procession throwing more flower petals.
> 
> It is a sight to behold and everyone including those in attendance are in awe, except for a few present. Unfortunately, Darth Vader nor Grand Admiral Thrawn are not in attendance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very young, nascent senator, Yemaja Lah, from the Al'har system planet, Haruun Kal, enters Coruscant for her inauguration, which is a subdued event from a special election like hers, but her entrance is extravagant and exotic. Which leads to more questions. Senator Yemaja Lah is hiding more than her past, but the future of the galaxy.

Act 1: The Arrival Procession of Senator Yemaja Lah before Coruscant

 

Emperor Palpatine

We must reclaim all Force users, especially the mother and I hear her daughter must trained.

 

Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin

 My Lord, do you know the new senator?

 

Emperor Palpatine

(Partially untrue) No, I don’t know her… But spies on Haruun Kal do know her and said they did not vote for her

 

 

Imperial Officers and Death Troopers

(Unimpressed by the traffic until they see Yemaja) AHHHH!

 

Inquisitor Xopisa Kas

(States what every male is thinking) S-s-she is beautiful….

 

All the women

(Glare at him)

 

Inquisitor Xopisa Kas

 “What? Everyone thinks so, right?”

Emperor Palpatine

(Finds his new senator extraordinarily attractive)

 

 

Auset Lah

(Glares toward Imperials gawking at Yemaja)

All Inquisitors

(Sense her powerful Force presence immediately) Whoa, wow!!!

Auset Lah

(Severs Force Connection and looks at Emperor Palpatine)

Emperor Palpatine

(Remains stoic)

 

Senator Yemaja

(Smiles ever so slightly and bats her eyes toward the one Inquisitor that complimented her)

 

Grand Moff Tarkin and others

(Look at one another and start to wonder)

Imperial Squadron

(Chuckles) “If only…”

A few other Inquisitors

Hmm? I can’t sense the others at all in the Force…

Senator Yemaja

(As they approach the Emperor, the egg drops and opens as Yemaja gleams in her royal dress, bows and says) “Gadma dar…--err—Thank you for welcoming me to Coruscant E…”

 

The Yuuzhan Vong

(Bow as customary for the culture, but looks at one another for her mistake in language)

 

Nom Anor

(Smirks at Senator Yemaja’s language faux pas)

 

Emperor Palpatine

(Welcomes it with great eloquence of her majesty and extraordinary presence) Senator Yemaja Mlise Lah, it is such a pleasure to your EXTRAORDINARY BEAUTY—err- ARRIVAL to Coruscant in this magnificent display (untrue).

Imperial Senator Carise Sindian

(NOT jealous of a very young Yemaja smiles)

Emperor Palpatine

I hope that you find a home here among all the senators of the galaxy. Let us meet privately first, then there will be a press conference later….

 

 

-may change without notice-

http://bit.ly/SWR77

 


	2. In Private

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Act 2: Private conference
> 
> Emperor Palpatine wants to meet with Yemaja privately to gain a sense of her overall, but somehow Executor Nom Anor, Tsavong Lah, Zhat Lah - her father and Auset Lah - her mother will NOT let that happen. Other Imperial Officers wish to attend, but Yemaja and her entourage refuse. It is agreed that the first meeting will be with the Emperor and her immediate entourage. While the Emperor is unconcerned about Auset or Yemaja, he is very concerned of all these tall beings who he cannot sense the Force and how they appear in strange amour or humanoid. He carefully sits behind his desk and speaks about Yemaja’s request to control nearby hyperspace routes in the Al'har system and possibly modifying the Hydian Way and possibly the Correllian hyperspace routes.

 

Executor Nom Anor

We only want the Hydian route. So which Senators control that route so that Yemaja can sit on that committee and negotiate the Guild and Banking Clan treaties.

 

Emperor Palpatine

(Smirks because that route means little and is in Rebel's hands by now)

 

Nom Anor

Well we can assist in correcting that…

Palpatine

(Nervous about that idea, watching Tsavong and Zhat examine a Sith artifact) Ahhh…that’s a very delicate artifact, I suggest you put it back…

 

Auset Lah

We know what you are SEETH and we will be happy to let everyone else know in the galaxy, unless you give us all the committees and hyperspace routes we have requested. Only then, we will remain quiet during your…ruse”

 

Palpatine

(Huge grin across his face as he starts to choke Auset and Yemaja) 

Tsavong Lah

(Broken tizoworym but knows enough Basic) EEEMMMMPERROR, you do not have ennnough shipsss to be a worthy great ssssacrifice to usss, pleasing to our Gods.

 

Zhat Lah and other Yuuzhan Vong

(Decloak and appear around the Emperor ready to kill him) You ready for war right now, blaspheming SEETH?

 

Nom Anor

 (Excited by the commotion grins widely) And that ABOMINATION your building in the Outer Rim is flawed against our Dread Weapons.

 

AST

 (Severs herself first from the Force much to Palpatine's chagrin as she rasps) Our Worldships are only 15 lightyears outside of this galaxy and we only wish to fuel up to praise our Gods to the galaxy that is bequeathed to us by the Yun'o. Zhaetor Zhae!

 

Master Shaper Kae Kwaad (Oogalith)

Might I add, your people are poorly prepared against us …Call it we give you a “head start” before we cleanse you filthy infidels.

 

Palpatine

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” (looking at Auset) “I cannot allow you to continue entering in this galaxy without knowledge of who you people really are! And you have illegally immigrated and settled on an Imperial planet to destroy our way of life with your false religion-- I call that an INVASION!”

 

All the Yuuzhan Vong

(Rush up to fight, including Auset) GRRRRR

Senator Yemaja

(Seductively glides and approaches him) Emperor, might you just consider, just a few things…for me, please…You've probed my mind and you know I can give you whatever it is you seek…You know we can, always…have an exchange.

Palpatine

(Oddly enticed, fights off seduction, softly says) Senator Yemaja, I cannot allow illegal immigration into this galaxy without knowing whom I am dealing with

 

Senator Yemaja

(Smiles and says a few things in the Yuuzhan Vong language, Nom Anor and Kae Kwaad say a few things back, then in basic to them) Well, if Supreme Overlord Shimrra Jamaane ordains it, he shall have it, but the reality is we need this space--

Auset Lah

Emperor, we know you’re at war with yourself. You’ve seen this for thousands of years. It’s a vicious cycle. What we want to know is whose planet you will avoid (presents list of them)  We want these planets and then you can fight your civil war, it’s only fair, but we are here to--see the sights. Also, your little battle with the REEBELS, that does not include us! AVOID US! Or we will war!

Palpatine

(Reviews the planet list of names) Serpindal, Belkadan, Rhommamool and Ithor (chuckles) Alderaan, Corulag, Borealias, Helska—most of these planets have zero strategic value! Haruun Kal…Are you mocking me?

Senator Yemaja

No My Lord—err—Emperor, we need these planets, they have spiritual significance to us…They have unique ecology that we find useful before we search another galaxy as ordained by our Gods…”

Palpatine

(Gazes at Yemaja, smiles and sighs) Fine. (Gives his stamp of approval) But Senator, keep your people under control…I must know who they are!

Senator Yemaja

(Shouts) ZHAELOR!

The Yuuzhan Vong Warriors

(Immediately, 7 cloaked warriors de-cloak wearing Crab Armor, with their Amphistaffs hissing

 

Nom Anor, Auset Lah, Zhat Lah and Tsavong Lah

(Chuckle evilly)

Kae Kwaad

(Stands up) My Lord, you are not ready…

Palpatine

(Emperor, pale, lights his Sith Blade wanting to strike someone)

Senator Yemaja

(Removes her Amphistaff at his neck) My Lord, DO RO’IK VONG PRATTE…And woe to our enemies… (nods) You want Coruscant on that list, too?

Palpatine

(Realizing he could sense them, it was something a Sith cannot fight right now, deactivated his blade, hissed) I’ll be waiting for you when I am done with preparations, Senator.

 

Senator Yemaja

“Yun’Tchitlat = Will of the Gods, I will pray for you SEETH…”

 


	3. It Has Begun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Emperor Palpatine caught unprepared and unguarded for a face-to-face encounter with the Yuuzhan Vong and their lackeys, he attacks the closest to him. Then he destroys Senator Yemaja's Imperial Senatorial Residence.

Act 2: Encrypted Transmission to Darth Vader

Emperor Palpatine

(Activates a special rocket to Senator Yemaja’s Coruscant Senatorial Quarters and destroys it. Immediately makes a harried transmission to Darth Vader)

 

Darth Vader

My Lord, what is they bidding my master

Emperor Palpatine

Lord Vader -- Complete the build.

 

Inquisitor Xopisa Kas

(private cackle)

 

 

 

Act 3. Yemaja Senatorial Quarters

(Looks at missile bombed, fallen apart. Both Tsavong and Kae Kwaad are shocked as how they are treated)

 

Nom Anor

(Placating) It’s an infidel culture, this is what they do

 

Zhat Lah

(Announced) I’d rather have my daughter on the ship with me!

 

Auset Lah

(Exclaimed) Or just rule from the Isle

Everyone

DWI!

A Contingent of Senator Carise, Grand Moff Tarkin, Senators, Moffs and Officers Enter

(Enter seeing the glares of the Yuuzhan Vong) Ugh...

 

Senator Carise

I assure you, we did not know this would happen

Auset Lah

No you do not

Senator Carise

(Loss for words)

Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin

Provide and investigate protection we can till we find who has done this

Nom Anor and Tsavong Lah

(At the same time) IMPERIALS!

Senator Yemaja

(Interrupts) Mahalo, I am safe Governor Tarkin

Auset Lah

(In Yuuzhan Vong language) “Clear this for we put a Grotto Damutek here (Then through the Force, Auset lifts the heavy beams at a fast rate

 

Senator Yemaja

(Goes to the Yorik clam, opens it and carries a special gelatinous ball, the cracks it open. Through a rumble a tree sprouts and forms a space that Yemaja wonders, immediately) Zhaetor zhae! Tchurrokk!

Auset Lah and Zhat Lah

(Unimpressed) Dwi

The Imperials

(Amazed are speechless…)

Immediately, glowing glistabugs fly, as Yorik spires grow, somehow water flows to serve as a reclamation reservoir…

Tarkin

(softly) S-S-Senator Yemaja, your people the power to bring life where there is lifelessness

Senator Yemaja

(Smiles) Dwi—err—yes

Senator Carise

You could save millions of starving people!

Senator Yemaja

Dwi—err—yes

A Moff

How come you are just sharing this knowledge now

Tsavong Lah

(Jumps in) Puul (No) Yemaja! Shhhut it.

Senator Yemaja

Everything in due time, Moff

Auset Lah

(Refreshed, comes back in) Our attendants have prepared a wonder meal of Haruun Kal Isle Faire…Please! Have a seat! Let’s eat!

 

This is to be one the very first communion between the Imperials and the Yuuzhan Vong


End file.
